Rising to the Throne
by romance sensei
Summary: My fictional 3rd season of the anime! New twists, new girls, and... harem! Read this to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Rising to The Throne :**

**Incidents, Coincidences, and Accidents**

**Chapter 1 : Another Start**

It was another morning in Tristain Academy of Magic, and an emotional and touching meeting was about to happen...

"Saito!!"

"Louise!!"

Saito was reunited again with his dear sadist-yet-sometime-caring master, after one week of being dead. Somehow he was revived by a mysterious forest elf, whose name is Tiffania. He recognized her very clearly because of her humongous breasts and her pretty face.

Louise ran to him, and she jumped and hugged him tightly. Then, she began to cry...

"Saito! I thought I am going to lose you forever."

"There is no way I will leave your side. After all, I am the legendary familiar." He touched her pink left cheek with his left hand gently, and wiped her tears.

"You stupid dog.." said Louise quietly, with a smile and tears coming out of her eyes.

She was very happy that she could meet Saito again, although he was confirmed dead, and everyone said that Saito already died in battle honorably, sacrificing himself for the queen. Although Louise did not believe in any miracle, she believed in this one. Because, he couldn't have survived from fighting Albion's army alone.

"It's alright now. No one can separate us now," said Saito. After hearing Saito's calming voice, she stopped crying.

"Saito..."

"Louise..."

They looked at each other' eyes. They entered love mode.

_Now, after a long time of waiting and crying, I'll kiss him. It's not that I love him, I just want to make sure that he is real, you know, in case that he is a ghost or now I am in a dream world. _Louise's face changed rapidly to a lust-filled-face.

_I bet she want to kiss me. Oh well, it's better than being whipped and tortured. _Saito looked at her eyes.

She could tell that he said "Kiss me!" just from his eyes, although he wanted to say "Stop that pervert-looking face!"

Just when Saito was 1 cm away from her lips, Louise suddenly backed off from him and sat beside him. She wanted to ask Saito about the most important thing:

"Saito, how did you come back to life?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the back Saito's right hand began to glow brightly.

"Arrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh!!" screamed Saito. _Why does it hurt so much? I didn't do anything to my right hand. I rarely use my right hand. Why?_

Louise jumped back to keep her distance from Saito. He was rolling on the ground while holding his right hand , trying to bear the excruciating pain.

"Saito! Saito!!" shouted Louise worriedly.

* * *

30 minutes earlier, Tristain Academy of Magic

Queen Henrietta wanted to visit Louise, because she was very worried for Louise's condition. Louise just lost her most beloved familiar. She might have gone crazy, or lost her entire will to live.

She did not want her arrival to be something grand, so she came just with her knight, Agnés, the yuri (lesbian) knight. Although they were alone during their journey from the castle to the academy, Agnés didn't try to do anything indecent towards the queen. After all, indecent acts towards members of the Royal Family could cause your head to be chopped off.

She arrived at the academy, and welcomed by the principal, Old Ottman. He kneeled and bowed down, "Good afternoon, Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to have you here."

Agnés stopped the wagon. Queen Henrietta stepped out of it.

"You don't have to be so formal, Mr. Ottman. You don't have to kneel down or bow down. I've come here just to meet Louise. Where is she now?"

He raised his head and began to stand. "She is in her room. She said she doesn't want to meet anybody right now. She is still very sad of what happened during your escape from Albion."

"I see. The loss of Saito has a great impact on her. Can I wait in your office? I think I will give her some time before I enter her room."

"With pleasure, your highness. Use my office as long as you want. I'll just walk around the academy."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate your help"

She asked him where was his office. It was on the 5th floor of the central tower. She walked to his office, and told Agnés to guard outside the room. She sat on the Principal's chair. She covered her face with her hands.

_It is all my fault. I asked them to join in this war because I needed more people that I could trust. My selfishness has caused the death of my dearest friend and caused my childhood friend to be in state of sorrowful. Oh, I wish I hadn't done that. It is ALL my fault!_

She cried. She tried to held her tears, but she just couldn't. She felt extremely guilty. She kept on repeating the phrase : 'It is all my fault'.

She cried for 10 minutes..

Tired of crying, Henrietta stood up and wiped her tears. She walked to the porch, and gazed the sky. _I hope he is happy in heaven. _She sobbed. _I cannot meet him again. I must move on. To honour his sacrificial act for me, I want a great ceremony for Saito. I'll give him the highest title possible for noble, to honour his sacrifice during the war. That is the least I can do. As for Louise.. I must personally talk to her..._

While Henrietta was thinking, something happened in Louise's room. The Ekulerudamuru flower which Saito bought for her glowed._ What!?_ _The wilt flower starts to glow again? This means that he is still alive!_ She stopped crying. She slammed the door ran towards the entrance of the field, hoping she could meet Saito again.

While Henrietta was gazing the vast blue sky, she saw Louise running to the entrance. "Loui..." She wanted to call her, but she couldn't. She wasn't brave enough to meet her. She still blamed herself for Saito's death. From the distance, Henrietta saw a man. It was very familiar. His posture, the colour of his hair, his clothes... _Saito!_

_Am I dreaming? Or is it an illusion? A spell? There is no way that Saito came back to life. _She was very confused. But, she saw Louise ran towards him and hugged him.

_It is impossible to hug a ghost or an illusion. _After seeing that, Henrietta was convinced that that person IS Saito. Her most beloved knight had come back to this world.

_I guess God must've been impressed by his sacrificial act. _She chuckled, and tears started to flow again. It was not sadness, but happiness. She ran to meet him. She slammed the door, Agnés was confused of what happened and what was the Queen going to do. But, after seeing her action, she decided to stay back. _It must be something really, really, personal. _

* * *

"Saito! Saito!!"

Saito couldn't hear Louise's voices. The pain was just too great. He felt as if all of his senses stopped functioning. His brain is occupied with the pain.

His right hand was still glowing very brightly. From the distance, Henrietta could see the glow. _What is happening? _She increased her pace. She was very worried of Saito. She didn't want anything to happen to him again.

She tripped over a rock. She got bruises and small cuts on her arms and her legs. Her dress is dirtied by the dirt. She didn't care about it. She ran with all her might, thinking only about Saito.

As she began closer, she could hear Saito's scream. Her pupils shrunk, she was struck with fear. _What is happening? Is he revived temporarily, and starts to rot again? Or is his memory started to fade away after being revived? _Hundreds of possibilities entered her head. Adrenalin began rushing in to her body system. She increased her speed.

Louise, was so panicked, that she was paralyzed and only could see him struggling with the pain. She started noticing something. It was extremely faint, but the glow on the back of his right hand had a pattern. She couldn't understand what the pattern meant, but it clearly showed another rune was being formed right in front of her eyes.

"Saito! Another rune is appearing on the back of your right hand. I think it's better to call the principal to decipher its meaning. Just stay here Saito. I don't want you to disappear again."

"Arrrghhhh! Hurry!! Arghhhhhhhhhh!"

She wanted to kiss him, because this maybe the last. But, she couldn't in this kind of circumstances. Tears began to flow, as she ran to the principal's office. She wanted to use magic, but all of her void magic spells could not make her faster or warped her to the principal's office. She ran with all her might. _Saito, don't die..._

She didn't notice Henrietta, because she was thinking a lot, and she took the back entrance, not the main entrance, which Henrietta came out from. She climbed the stairs hurriedly, and dashed towards the principal's office. When she entered the office, she shouted "Principal!". But, she could only see Agnés inside the room. She feel down on her knees. More tears flowed out of her eyes, she shouted till the top of her lung:

"You damn old pervert principal! Where the hell are you!"

Suddenly, she felt the presence of a man behind her. She turned her head, and she could see an old man with long white hair and long white beard.

"Principal.."

"Are you calling me, Ms. Valliére?"

"Principal! Hurry! Come with me to the entrance of the academy! Something happened to Saito! Another rune is forming on the back of his right hand!"

"Saito? You mean Hiraga Saito? I thought he was dead"

"I'll explain later, come quickly!"

"It's faster to use my wind magic."

He casted a wind magic which caused them to fly , allowing them to reach their destination much faster than running. When they landed, they could see Queen Henrietta sat beside Saito, holding his right hand while tears coming out of her eyes.

"Queen?"ask Louise curiously.

"Please, help Saito.." pleaded Queen.

Louise and the principal could see Saito was unconscious. The back of his right hand had stopped glowing, and another rune could be seen on it.

The Principal quickly examined him. Louise and Henrietta was very worried. They couldn't stop thinking about Saito.

"Oh my.." said principal.

"What's wrong with him, principal?" asked Louise.

"Should I call the best healer in Tristain, Mr. Ottman?" asked Henrietta.

"There is no wound on his body. But I am curious about why did he faint. There is no physical wound on him. Maybe a spell causes him to faint. But, the thing that I am worried the most is the rune which just appeared."

Principal casted a magic on him to examine his body. Not only physical wound, but this spell could also detect any magic that had been casted on him. After ten minutes, which seemed like eternity for Louise and Henrietta, the Principal stopped his spell.

"There is no wound or any magic on his body. But, I am very interested about the rune that just appeared. But, before that..."

He turned his head.

"Louise, could you explain everything that just happened?"

"Yes. After all, it's for Saito's sake"

But before that, the Principal said that Saito should be put on a bed inside his room. It would be very uncomfortable for him to rest on rocks. After they put him on his bed, Henrietta called Agnés to get a new dress for her, since the one that she was wearing was stained by dirt, and she also told Agnés to stay outside and make sure that no one could hear this conversation.

Then, Louise started to tell them everything she knew...

* * *

"So, when you asked him about how did he come back to life again, his hand started to glow?"

"Yes, Queen"

"Ms. Valliére, Did you do anything else before that happened?"

"Ummm... I was about.. to... kiss... him"

Suddenly, Henrietta felt something inside her chest. _What is this? What is this unpleasant feeling that I have? Am I sick? Or am I jealous?_ She thought deeply. _I cannot betray my dearest childhood friend by snatching the one that she loves... Stop... I need to stop my own thought..._

"I think Ms.Valliére's question caused this. But why?"

They all thought deeply.

"Maybe it is related to his memory during his disappearance for the past week," Henrietta suggests.

"It is possible. But all we can do is to wait for Saito to wake up. He has the answers for all of our questions. Excuse me, but I need to return to my office to handle some paperworks."

"Louise, please take care for him. Tomorrow, I will call one of our best doctor to treat him. I need to go back to my castle now."

"Trust him to me," said Louise proudly.

One week has passed...

Henrietta came again to see Saito. She came here everyday since the day Saito lost his consciousness. Louise and Henrietta was very worried. They were afraid by the possibility of Saito lost his consciousness forever.

Henrietta saw Louise sitting beside him, sleeping. It was the same thing that she would see whenever she came to visit Saito. _She must be really worried about Saito, although she often tortures him. I wish Saito could see this side of her..._Henrietta smiled as she thought about this.

Louise woke up. She looked at Saito. She didn't notice Henrietta at all because she was still half-asleep. Louise kissed on his cheek, and whispered :

"Please wake up... After being reunited, do we have to be separated again?" Louise began to cry.

Henrietta, witnessing the whole kissing and whispering, started to feel those uncomfortable feelings. _Why am I jealous? She just kissed his cheek. Maybe I really love Saito. But, I cannot be with him. I am the Queen of Tristania. I cannot be with a commoner. _She sighed._ Wait! There is a way! If I act fast, I will have a chance!_

Louise noticed the queen being there by the sound of her sigh. She was puzzled when she looked at the sparkling eyes of the queen, as if the queen had won something.

"Good afternoon, Queen Henrietta," said Louise while she bowed down.

"You don't need to be worried about him, queen. I have all thing covered."

"I was worried about him. He just came back to life, didn't he? I was afraid that he will die again. So, I come here everyday to.. see him," she said with blushed cheeks.

Louise became suspicious about queen's blushed cheeks and her statement. _Maybe she has a feeling for him? No way. Saito is a commoner. She rarely meet Saito. She has never spent time together with him alone. Or did she? Wait! He once accepted a secret mission from the queen directly. Don't tell me..._

Louise stared at Saito. She was furious towards him. _You perverted dog! I will torture you when you wake up! I have a long list of it... _She laughed evilly.

While Louise was engrossed in her own thought, Henrietta walked closer towards Saito. She wanted to look at him closely. Suddenly, she stumbled because of a small hole on the floor. She accidentally kissed Saito on his mouth. Louise, who was sitting beside him, saw that accident. She gaped in total shock. She unconsciously snapped her wand. Henrietta backed off, with blushed cheek.

"That... was an... accident."

Suddenly, they could hear some sound. It came from Saito. He opened his eyes, and sit straight on the bed. He stared at Henrietta. He smiled at her. Both of them could see his unusually charming eyes . He seemed more mature. Somehow he got taller in a week, and they could see his muscles developed well.

"Good morning ladies.. What happened to me?" said Saito, with gentleman-like manner.

Then, both of them realized something... _Something is WRONG with his head!_

**To be continued...**

* * *

Ok... This is my first fanfic that I write..

This story is continuation from Zero no Tsukaima Futatsuki no Kishi, combined with the plot from Zero no Tsukaima Princess no Rondo episode 1-3.

I planned to write this story until chapter 20-30.

Originally, I wanted this story to be humorous and full of romance. Somehow, this chapter became a bit emo with little humor. Next chapter will be more humorous, I promise!

I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can

So be patient!

Btw, please send me your reviews!

I need them to improve my story.

**-S.R.- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Unwanted Changes**

"Ermmmm... Saito?"

"What is it, Louise?"said Saito with sparkling smile, while looking at her with charming eyes.

"No-nothing," Louise could not see him directly anymore. He was just too charming. Everytime she looked at him, she would blush. _What is this? Why do I have to blush in front of that stupid perverted dog? He is just my pet. He is not a person._

"Louise, are you okay?" said Saito while extending his arm to touch her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Li-like I said, I'm fine!"She slapped his hand, which was about to touch her forehead.

"Ok."

"Saito, how do you feel?" asked Henrietta.

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me." He got out of bed, and looked outside the window.

_Strange.. It seems that he doesn't notice the change in his personality. I must ask the principal about this later..._

"Saito, what is the last thing you remembered before you fainted?"asked the queen.

"The only thing that I remember is that my right hand were very painful and the rune which was appeared on my right hand." He looked at the back of his right hand.

"Oh... Nothing else?"

"Nothing."

_He really doesn't notice the change in his personality, although his memory is still intact. Maybe it has something to do with the rune. _

"Excuse me for a while." She stepped out of the room.

"Agnés, go to the castle now and tell the head Royal Librarian to collect all books related to ancient myths and legend, and send them to Mr.Ottman's office by tomorrow. Tell Mr. Ottman to use those books as reference, as he is now doing research about Saito's new rune. You can pick me up later."

"Yes, your majesty." Quickly, she ran to Tristain Academy's stable. She borrowed the fastest horse.

_What is he doing now, I wonder?_

She walked towards Saito's room.

_I will wait inside his room while waiting for Agnés. I can chat with Louise and Saito. _She hummed happily.

When she entered the room, she saw Louise gaping and sitting like statue, as if she had seen something really incredible. Saito was nowhere to be seen.

"Louise what happened? And where is Saito?"

Louise didn't respond.

"Louise!"

"Ah.. What is it, Henrietta?"

"What happened?"

"NOTHING!!" She replied quickly and with red cheeks.

"Lo-Louise?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, queen. What did you say?"

"What happened?"

"It is extremely hard to explain it properly."

"It's okay. You can explain to me slowly. I have a lot of time."

"Okay. I will explain it slowly." _But where should I start?_

* * *

15 minutes before that

Siesta just finished doing daily chores. She was tired, and she still had to hang all of the washed clothes. But, she still had energy. She was motivated since the day she heard about Saito who came back to live, which was yesterday.

_I can't believe it.. Saito is alive! Just as expected from my hero... I want to wear something a 'bit' revealing before I meet him. Maybe I should wear that cat ears, and..._

She was lost in her thought. She was thinking how she would seduce Saito, since Siesta loved Saito very much. Saito was a savior and an ideal man to her, since he was also a commoner, same as her. They also had the same eye color and hair color.

"Siesta!"

"What is it, boss?"

"You can go home now. You want to meet that Saito badly, right?"

"Yes."

"Leave the rest to the others. You are dismissed now."

"Thank you very much, boss!"

She leaped happily towards her room. Her thought was filled with Saito. She could not help it, since she was madly in love with him. _I always want to stay close to you, Saito. _

She quickly opened her wardrobe. She also changed her underwear and bra. She chose the most provocative one, black underwear with laces, and the size was smaller than normal underwear. The bra that she wore were also black, with more laces. She wore tank top with mini skirt, equipped with cat tail. To add more 'spice', she wore cat ears. _I think this is seductive enough. Saito won't be able to resist this! _

She ran quickly to his room, while thinking of lots of methods to tempt him.

"Saito! I'm coming for you!"

* * *

"Tell me now, Louise."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Before you entered the room, Saito asked me how long has he been unconscious. I told him that he has been unconscious for one whole week."

"Then?"

"Then he asked me why his body felt sticky. I told him that no one wiped his body."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said that you would take care of him."

"I wasn't brave enough to wipe his NAKED body..."

"Oh, right. But at least you should have wiped his UPPER body."

Louise lowered her head because of feeling guilty for not doing her job properly. But she thought about something. _Why does the queen care about him very much? She must have had a feeling for him._

"Hey, Henrietta, do you have any feeling for him? I have been thinking about this. You cared about him too much."

"Eh? Urmm... That's...because he has sacrificed himself for me. I really appreciated what he has done. Therefore, I wanted to thank him by caring him." Her cheeks turns red.

_So she does love him. _Louise felt a bit jealous.

"So, Louise, do you also have a feeling for him?"

"Th-that!" She blushed.

"Anyway, he felt unclean and he said that he wanted to take a bath."

"So, what's the problem with that?"

"The problem is that he suddenly UNDRESSED in front of me. He even took off his underwear. He acted as if I am not a woman."

_It's quite true. _Henrietta chuckled.

"So that means..."

"Yeah, I could see his manly muscles and his... 'thing'."Louise blushed.

"Oh my..."said the queen while covering her mouth. Her cheeks also turned red.

After they finished talking, Siesta suddenly came in. She didn't know that both of them were here. She sighed. She wanted to be alone with Saito, flirting with him alone.

"Oh, good afternoon, Louise, Queen Henrietta."

"Hello, Siesta."

"Good afternoon, Siesta."

Louise noticed something.

"Siesta, why are you wearing such revealing clothes? Why aren't you wearing your maid uniform? And what's with that cat ears and cat tail?"

Siesta stood still. She thought about a proper explanation to Louise and the queen.

"Well, tomorrow is my day off, and today I got dismissed earlier than usual. So, I wanted to wear something not usual, because I wear my maid uniform almost everytime."

"The reason why I wear these car ears and cat tail is because I wanted to cosplay for a while. It has been a while since the last time I did cosplay." She felt relieved, feeling that she managed to bluff her.

"But, Siesta, you could have worn something that is not revealing. You could've worn long dress, or a blouse, not those revealing clothes," said the queen.

This time, the queen hit the jackpot. Siesta could not think of any logical reason to answer her. She just stood still, not chattering a word.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew. The windows in Saito's room weren't closed. Because of the wind, both Louise and the queen could see that daring, black underwear that she was wearing.

The queen did not know what to say. While Louise, after 5 seconds of staring at her underwear, said :

"Siesta! What about that underwear?" asked Louise. She seemed holding her wrath. _Saito! You and Siesta are THIS close? I won't forgive you, you perverted dog! _

"Like I said, I wanted to wear something that I don't usually wear."

"Don't lie to me. You only want to seduce him, right? You wanted to get him to your side. Then, after seducing him, you would flirt with him until night."

"Eh.. That's..."

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Steam came out of the bath room, and filled the room with it. All of them could not see.

"What the?" said Louise.

"What happened?" said the queen.

"Kyaa It's hot." Siesta could not stand heat, so she took off her tank top.

"Siesta, what the hell are you doing?" Louise glared at her.

"I can not stand the heat. It is just too hot."

Out of the steam, they could see a figure of a man, holding a piece of cloth.

"Saito I miss you" Siesta walked hurriedly to him. She forgot to wear her tank top again.

Before she could hug him, the steam began to fade away, and they could see him clearly. Louise and Henrietta could see Saito, NAKED!

"What the.." Both Louise and Henrietta gasped.

* * *

Louise and Henrietta thought that his lower body was covered by a towel, and the cloth that he held were his dirty pants and shirts. In fact, he wore nothing, and the cloth that he held was the towel. He left his dirty clothes inside the bathroom.

"Hello, Siesta. How have you been?" He held her chin, and looked her at her eyes with his charming eyes.

"Siesta! DON'T LOOK DOWN!" shouted Louise.

It was too late. She looked down, and she could see his 'part'.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Siesta. She fainted.

Quickly, Saito held her body, preventing her from falling.

"Are you okay, Siesta?"

"Saito! Put her on the floor. And put on some clothes, quickly!" She shouted while covering her eyes.

Henrietta could not believe what she saw. She just saw the mystery of men. She gaped, with cheeks as red as cherry. "I-I'll wait outside!" She quickly ran towards the door.

Louise became extremely angry. She just saw him naked, made Siesta unconscious, and revealed his private to the queen. She was so angry, that her wand started to glow. She was about to use her void magic on him.

"S-A-I-T-O... How dare you! You are a disgrace to the Valliére family!"

"You..you flirted with Siesta and you made Henrietta fall in love with you! You perverted dog!! DIE!!"

She swung her wand, which was held by her left hand. Just few milliseconds before she completed the spell, Saito grabbed her left hand with his right hand. The rune on the back of his right hand glowed, and he canceled the void spell.

_What the? How did he do that? Void spell is a spell that is almost impossible to cancel! How? _She gazed at Saito, with her head filled with wonder. _That rune must be the answer for this. But what I am interested more is how did he get that._

"Don't do anything dangerous. You are a woman. Woman must be delicate and caring."

Disgusted by his weird statement, Louise stepped back, but she fell because of a small hole on the floor. Saito was still holding her hand, so he also fell with her.

"What's with that sound?" Henrietta entered the room.

At the same time, Siesta woke up. "Urrgghh... My head hurts."

Saito and Louise were on the floor. Both Henrietta and Siesta stared at Louise and Saito. Louise, realizing the situation, her face turned red.

"Th-this is not what you think! It was an accident!"

"Sorry to interrupt!" Henrietta went outside the room and slammed the door.

"Gaaaaahhh..." Siesta fainted again, shocked because of the sight.

Henrietta and Siesta thought that Saito was about to force himself to Louise. Saito, did not know what happened, asked Louise. "What were they doing?"

"Think about it by yourself, you stupid dog!"

She pushed Saito to the other side. She stood up, but she was surprised. Somehow, she could see him wearing a complete uniform for the nobles with royal robe in a blink of an eye.

Saito looked at the uniform that he was wearing. He stood up, and he walked towards the tall mirror. While posing, he said "I am very, very handsome." He smiled. His white teeth was sparkling.

_Something is really, really wrong with him._

"Have you finished? Can I enter the room now?" Henrietta was leaning on the door. She tried to eavesdrop both of them.

"We weren't doing anything!"

Henrietta entered the room. She saw Saito wearing royal uniform. Although she was wondering how Saito obtained a royal uniform, she ignored that fact.

"Saito, I want you to come to my castle tomorrow. I wanted to give you something as a token of my appreciation."

"Is there anything to be appreciated?" asked Saito.

"You sacrificed yourself for me. I am going to give you the best gift that is available in Tristain."

"Queen Henrieta, you don't have to. I was just doing what a soldier must do."

She paused for a while. _This is the only way I can stay by his side without any disturbance from the nobles or the commoners. I have to make him accept this!_

"This is queen's order. You must obey my command."

"Just as you wish, queen. I shall come tomorrow."

"Great! Tomorrow you will be picked up by Agnés. Wear your best clothes tomorrow."

Henrietta looked very happy. Louise became very suspicious of tomorrow's event. Suddenly, she thought something. She came up with a clever plan to keep Saito away from Henrietta.

"Henrietta, could I go with him to your castle tomorrow?"

"Of course, you are welcomed." Henrietta smiled, but it was a bitter smile. _Tch! Louise is going to come to my castle. She is going to interrupt my plan._

Siesta stood up. She pretended to be unconscious before, so she heard about the whole thing.

"Queen Henrietta, could I also come as Saito's maid?" Pleaded Siesta.

"O-of course you can, Siesta." Henrietta smiled, but it was a forced smile. _Noo! My plan is ruined... _She sighed.

"Saito, be sure to come tomorrow, okay?" She winked at him.

"Okay. I shall come as you commanded."

Then, Henrietta left the academy. Both Louise and Siesta wondered what would the queen prepared for him...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Okay, this is my second chapter.

This chapter is almost M-Rated, because I wanted to add some humor.

I think the next chapter will be uploaded within 3 days.

I'm typing as fast as I can, but I'm busy with school.

So, please be patient!

Btw, submit more reviews to me!

Tell me how you feel about my stories. (Don't complain about the English. English is my secondary language, and I'm a bit suck at it)

Your reviews motivate me!

If I am _really _motivated, I can complete the next chapter within 1 day!

-S.R.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Request and Reward**

It was 5 a.m. in the morning. Saito woke up earlier than Louise. He felt the urge to exercise in the morning, although he did not know why he wanted to exercise. He changed his clothes to track pants. It seemed that he still didn't notice anything, although many people around him confused with his sudden change in personality.

After the morning exercise, he went back to his room to take a bath. When he entered his room, he could see Louise still sleeping soundly. In order not to wake her up, he walked quietly to the bathroom. While Saito was taking his bath, Louise opened her eyes. She was thinking what the queen said yesterday : _"Saito, I want you to come to my castle tomorrow. I wanted to give you something as a token of my appreciation."_

Louise sighed. She was worried about what would the queen prepared for them. _I hope she was not planning anything strange. _She said to herself, "Why is Saito popular with girls? I want him to be mine only."

She did not realize that Saito was already finished his bath. He heard about what the Louise said.

"So you really do care about me, Louise. I always think that you just see me as you familiar. You want me to be your lover, right?"He said it jokingly.

Louise blushed. "N-no! D-don't misunderstand this! I only worried about my familiar that is always chased by girls, causing you to not doing your job as my familiar properly."

"Right... So you do care about me. As your familiar... or as your loved one?"

Again, Louise blushed. "Don't boast yourself, you idiot dog!!"

She swung her wand, trying to whip him. He caught her hand.

"Girls should be more delicate and caring, Louise." He stroke her hair with his other hand.

"Gahh! Get away from me, you pervert dog!" She stepped back.

"Okay... By the way, you must take a bath now. Agnés is going to pick us and Siesta up soon. We don't want to be late for queen's invitation, right?"

Louise looked a bit angry. She felt that Saito was trying to make fun out of her. She went to the bathroom, while stomping her feet. While Louise was in the bathroom, he changed his clothes. Again, his clothes appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed his sword, and he wanted to wait for Louise and Siesta at the main gate. After all, a gentleman should wait for the lady.

"Louise, I'm going first. I will wait you at the main gate."

Although Louise heard him, she didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'm going first."

He got out of the room, and he went directly to the main gate. But, he suddenly thought about something. _What about Siesta? She said that she is going with me today. Is she still sleeping? I have to check her._

He changed course to Siesta's room. When he arrived at her dormitory, he could see the pink door. The door was very girlish. Pink, with lots of ribbons, engravings, and other bright colors. He knocked on the door. There was a large red sign on the door. It read 'Siesta's Room'.

"Siesta, are you ready? Agnés is going to pick us up soon. If you don't hurry, we will be late for queen's invitation."

There was no response from her. He knocked the door harder.

"Siesta? Are you awake?"

He heard nothing from inside the door. He noticed that the door wasn't locked. He opened the door, because he wanted to wake her up.

"Siesta.. Wake up now, or we will be late." He grabbed Siesta's blanket, but he found no one.

_Where is she? Did she go to the main gate before me? _While he was thinking, he heard the creaking sound of a door. He turned quickly, and he grabbed his sword. Siesta came out of the bathroom. She stood still, surprised by the presence of Saito.

"Sa-saito?"

"Siesta? I thought you already gone to the main gate. Please hurry, as Agnés will pick us up about 30 minutes from now."

"Sa-saito.. Could you wait outside? I am not w-wearing anything. I only cover myself with towel."

"I don't mind. Please hurry." Saito didn't blush at all. It seemed as if Saito was used to seeing naked bodies.

While Siesta was changing, he waited outside her room. _My sword felt different than usual. Maybe my sword is already worn out. Oh well, I could ask a blacksmith to fix it. _

Five minutes later, Siesta got out of the room. She wore the usual maid uniform, but she brought large boxes. Inside them are food and some cooking utensils.

"Why do you bring food, Siesta? We are not going camping, you know. We are just visiting Queen Henrietta's castle."

"I know. But it will take about 2 days to reach that place, isn't it? I bring some food to fill our empty stomach during the journey. The food inside these boxes is more than enough for us."

"Quite sensible.. But it's not a problem for me. You should bring less, since it seems very heavy for you."

"I'm alright. I'm used to carrying heavy load, and I want to make something special for you during the way, so I bring a lot..."

"Thank you very much, Siesta."

Saito carried some of Siesta's boxes, since he couldn't stand seeing a lady carrying heavy load. Siesta appreciated his help. Along the way to the main gate, they chat a lot, especially about Saito's experiences as a knight. While chatting, Siesta looked at his face while smiling. _Ah... So handsome... I wish he could be mine only.. But, Louise is blocking my way. I need to be aggressive to him, in order to make him notice me._

Louise, who just came out from her room, saw Siesta and Saito walking together while chatting. There was a good aura around them. Louise felt jealous.

_That perverted dog! He already had me, yet he approached the queen, and that maid.. You womanizer! I will punish you for that! _She ran outside the tower, and she could see Saito, about 10 meters from her. But, Saito didn't see her.

_Magic won't work against Saito, so I guess I have to whip him... But this morning he was able to catch my hand. Kicking is the only option, I think. _She dashed towards Saito. She jumped and prepared to kick him from the back.

"This is your punishment, you perverted dog!" She shouted while she was still in midair.

Without looking, he was able to avoid her kick just in time. _How could he avoid this kick? He didn't sense that I was coming. Is he a psychic?_

She landed on her right leg. Three of them could hear a sound 'crack' very loudly. Siesta and Saito wondered where did it come from, but Louise was rolling on the ground while gripping her right leg tightly.

"Arrghh! My leg hurts! I think I broke my leg."

Saito quickly walked towards her. He examined her leg, then he casted a spell on her leg. Her broken leg bone connected again in a second.

"Saito! How could you do that? Regenerative magic is a high level magic for triangle mage and above! You aren't supposed to be able to use that magic."

"I don't know how, but I just felt that I already known that magic."

_Something is REALLY, REALLY wrong with him. Not just the ability to nullify void magic and knowledge of regenerative magic, his clothes appeared out of nowhere!_

While Saito was helping Louise to stand, Agnés came with her flying dragon. She wore the usual knight armor and also brought her sword.

"Get on, now. The queen commanded me to bring you to the palace as fast as I can." Agnés landed her dragon. She looked at Siesta, who brought a massive amount of food and cooking utensils.

"You don't need that, Siesta. We will arrive at Queen's palace in just 2 hours, because this dragon is the fastest in Tristain."

"Oh, sorry. I guess is just put all of this in the kitchen." Siesta walked towards the kitchen. She sighed.

They got on the dragon. The dragon fly incredibly fast. So fast, that anyone could fall easily if they didn't hold on the ropes properly.

Saito was looking to the frontm when suddenly a bird hit him. He fell, and everybody panicked.

"Saito! I will use my dragon to catch you." Agnés commanded her dragon to turn around. But her dragon was the kind that could only fly fast, but not able to turn quick.

"Saito!!" Louise and Siesta shouted. They couldn't do anything. They looked down while holding the ropes, but they didn't see anyone.

"Saito! Where are you?"

"I'm here." All of them turned their head. They could see Saito floating in the air.

"Saito! How could you fly in the air? Only the master of the wind magic can fly." Louise looked at him curiously.

"As expected from my hero!" Siesta looked at him in amazement.

Agnés didn't say anything. It seemed that she was so surprised, that she couldn't talk.

During the whole journey, Saito flew beside the dragon. He was very fast.

Louise and Siesta looked at Saito for the whole journey. They had their own reason to do that.

After 2 hours, they arrived at the palace. Agnés landed her dragon in front of the main gate of the palace. All of them except Agnés entered the castle. There, they could see the queen, waiting for them.

"Saito, Louise, Siesta, come with me to the Royal Hall."

All of them walked behind the queen to the Royal Hall. All of them wondered what would the queen prepare for them.

They arrived. The queen told them to wait near the door, and the queen walked to her throne and sat there.

"Saito, come forth." The queen stand up from her throne.

"Yes my queen." Saito walked to the front, knelt down and lowered his head.

"Saito, I will give you this." Henrietta handed a scroll to Saito. The scroll was tied with red ribbon, and had a royal stamp on it. Saito unrolled the scroll, Siesta and Louise walked towards Saito to read the scroll. Louise was surprised, because it was written on the scroll that Saito would become a noble with the highest rank possible, which was equivalent to a prince.

"Henrietta, you can not give this to him yet."

"Why is it, Louise?"

"Because, we haven't figured out about changes that happened on Saito. It will be a problem to have a mysterious noble, right? It will taint your name because of giving noble title to someone that is problematic."

"You're quite right. Saito, do you remember anything about how were you revived?"

"The only thing that I remember is that there was a forest elf stood in front of me, wearing a magic ring. The forest elf was a female, she had a long golden hair, green eyes, and she was a bit taller than Louise."

_A woman with a golden hair and green eyes? Wait, isn't she... _Henrietta realized something. She called her servant, and told him to bring her family album. The servant moved quickly. He came back only after one minute.

She sat down beside Saito, and then she opened the album, and pointed a little girl to him.

"Is that the girl, Saito?"

"Yes, she is. Why are you in the same picture as her, Henrietta?"

"She is the daughter of my father's brother. In other word, she is my cousin."

"EEHHHHHH!!" Siesta and Louise was surprised.

"So it's like that.." Saito replied calmly.

* * *

"Tiffania is the daughter of my uncle. I haven't heard about her for years."

"This photo was taken about 12 years ago, when I was 5 years old. She was 4 years old at that time. So Tiffania is younger than me about a year."

"Where does she live, Henrietta?" Louise asked curiously.

"No one knows... She disappeared 5 years ago with her mother, when her father was assassinated."

"Henrietta, when I was in my dream, I could recognize her surrounding. I think it was a forest, somewhere south of the capital."

"How do you know that?"

"I could see the top of the castle, and the sun was in my left. It was almost night, so it must be in the southern area."

Saito looked at the queen. She looked excited. _I guess it's normal for everyone to get excited after hearing this kind of news._

"At last! I can meet with her again! I have many things to tell her."

"Queen, can I go to look for her?"

"Yes, of course. This will be your last mission as a commoner."

"I will go back tomorrow."

Saito went outside the castle, Siesta and Louise followed him. Although Henrietta offered him some knights to help him, but he refused. "I prefer doing missions with someone that I know and trust, although they are useless."

_Saito! Are you trying to say that I am useless? _Louise glared at Saito, but she felt happy. Because asking Louise to go to a mission together, meant that Saito trusted Louise. Saito told Siesta to stay back, since she could not fight at all. Siesta stayed back at the Royal Hall, while Louise and Saito walked outside the castle.

While Henrietta and Siesta were alone in the Royal Hall, Henrietta thought about something. _Louise always near him. When I am not around Saito, Louise can flirt with him anytime she wants. I have to put some obstacle between them. _Henrietta looked at Siesta. By her look, Henrietta could tell that she was a maid and a commoner.

_I don't think Siesta like him. But, I know that Louise and Siesta dislike each other. That's right! I can use her!_

"Siesta, what do you think if you become Saito's personal maid. Every nobles need a maid. So, what do you think?"

In less than a second, she replied the queen quickly but surely.

"It's a really wonderful idea, Queen Henrietta. It is my dream to serve a respected noble. I will accept it gladly."

What Henrietta didn't know was that Siesta also like him. So, Henrietta answered : "I understand. From tomorrow onwards, you will be Saito's personal maid."

Henrietta called her servant. She told her servant to bring a piece of paper, a feather pen, and Queen's stamp. He brought them to the queen quickly. She sat on a chair, and began writing on the paper. Inside the paper, it was stated there that Siesta would become Saito's personal maid until he died or until the queen canceled her order.

Siesta looked at the paper with full of joy. When Henrietta stamped the paper and handed it to Siesta, Siesta jumped around around the hall blissfully.

Henrietta, looked at Siesta's reaction, thought that that was the right decision. _She must really like serving a noble. I guess this is the correct decision. With this Louise won't be able to stick around him too much._

On the other hand, Siesta's thought are completely different than the queen. _Yay! I can be around him everytime! Helping him, serve his dinner, wash his clothes, and.. wash his back.. Yeah! This is the true happiness!_

Henrietta called her over. Siesta stopped jumping, and walked towards her. Henrietta whispered to her, "Keep Louise away from him."

"With pleasure, your majesty."

At the same, time, Louise and Saito were already outside the castle. They prepared to depart from the castle to look for Tiffania. But Louise didn't see any dragons or horses.

"Where is our ride, Saito? Did you forget to ask the queen for transport? I'll go back to ask her."

"You don't have to Louise. I have everything under control. I will su-"

"Saito! My darling! What are you doing here?" Kirche dashed towards them at full speed. She hugged him tightly. She put his head between her breasts.

Louise was surprised. She never thought of meeting Kirche here.

"Kirche! Why are you here?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Ok, this is my third chapter.

Sorry for being late!

Lately, I am busy with school work.

Gomennasai!

I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I don't know when, since I have to study a lot. (My final year exam is coming in 2 months. Final year exam is 70 percent of my scores in my report book.)

I think next week or next month I will upload Code Geass fanfic (Also romance).

So wait for it!

-S.R.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Second Meeting**

"Ki-Kirche?" Louise was surprised when she saw her.

"What are you doing here?"

"My uncle works in the castle. I haven't seen him for almost a year, so I went here to meet him. By the way Louise, what are you doing here with Saito?"

Saito stepped back.

"Me and Louise are going for my last mission as a commoner. After this mission, I will be promoted to a noble, equivalent to you."

"Wow! That's wonderful, my darling! By the way, what will be your title?"

"Kirche! Come here." Louise whispered to Kirche.

"What!? That title... That's impossible. It's equivalent to a prince."

"Yes... I also don't believe it. I don't believe that my idiot dog will be higher than me, although he is my familiar."

Kirche turned her head to Saito, she hugged him.

"Darling, may I join you in this mission?" She said it with an extremely seductive voice.

"Of course. You are welcome anytime."

_That perverted dog! All he can say is 'Yes' when a big-breasted girl asks him!_

"So, Saito... How about our transport?"

"Don't worry. I will summon a dragon to bring us there."

"But, darling.. Summoning a magical creature that powerful can only be done by square mages... You are not even a dot magician."

He extended his arms to the front, and both of his runes started to glowing. He chanted a spell in an unknown ancient language. Symbols and magical drawings appeared on the ground, and the wind suddenly blew strong. A dragon came out of the ground, and the dragon had unusual look.

The dragon was aqua in color, it had 3 pairs of wings on its back, its body was slim, with thin but long tail, that stretched meters. It had silver eyes, and a pair of ears that looked like wings. Its legs and arms had claws which were longer than common dragons. Kirche could identify the dragon. It was one of the legendary monsters, and the one that he summoned was the wind element dragon, which was said to be the most agile and the fastest monster in the magic world.

"Impossible!" Kirche gaped.

_More strange thing happens...I don't know what is what anymore... _Louise was very confused when she saw Saito could summon such a powerful creature which even square mages couldn't summon.

Saito got on the dragon.

"Get on."

Kirche and Louise came near the dragon. But, the dragon blew air that was powerful enough to throw them meters away. It seemed that the dragon didn't want both Louise and Kirche on its back.

"Don't do that." He patted its head. The dragon was calmed by him.

It seemed that the dragon was only tame to him. Saito told Louise and Kirche that it would be okay to get on the dragon. Both of them came near the dragon, and they got on its back.

"Now, fly to the south." Saito commanded the dragon.

The dragon roared, and it started flying. The dragon was much faster than Agnés'. Luckily, Saito had prepared some rope for them to hold on because he predicted that they would have fallen if they hadn't hold on something.

In few minutes, they arrived on the southern forest. Southern forest was the oldest forest in Tristain. Many myths and legends started from that forest, which many of the myths turned out to be true. Many also said that the forest had an ancient spirit which possessed an incredible magic power that could destroy the whole kingdom easily. Although the forest had many stories, it looked like a normal old forest.

The forest was very thick. Trees grew to almost a hundred meters, and they blocked almost all the sunlight. Only a little sunlight was able to get inside the forest, which made it very dark. Although the dragon's eyes were very sharp, it could not see anything at all due to the darkness and the density of the forest.

"I think we have to land the dragon on the edge of the forest. Then, we have to walk inside the forest to find the girl you mentioned." Kirche said it after she assessed the situation.

"No need, Kirche. Like I said, I have everything under my control."

Again, he started summoning another monster. This time, he summoned ten ordinary monsters. Although they were not legendary, they were very rare and many said that that monster had extincted.

The monsters were quite small. They looked like a cheetah, but they were different. Instead of furry skin, their skin was slippery and green in color. Their senses were much sharper than ordinary cheetah. They had adapted to the structure of thick forests, which made them suitable in this thick forest.

Saito commanded his dragon to fly low. Before he dropped the cheetahs on top of the tallest tree to begin their search, he told the cheetahs to look for a girl that had long golden hair. It was easy for the cheetahs, as they were able to sense a person within a mile radius because of their sharp senses.

Saito and others stayed back on the dragon. The dragon circled the forest, waiting for a response from one of the cheetahs.

"Saito, where did you learn summoning?" Louise asked curiously.

"I have never learned it from anybody. I just feel that I have already known it. I feel as if it is already a part of me."

"Then, how about the regenerative magic?"

"Same as summoning. Somehow, I already know about it."

_Has his mind been corrupted by the new rune? He is like... a totally different person from the Saito that I have known for months... _She sighed.

Suddenly, one of the cheetahs that he dispatched howled, which meant that that cheetah had found the girl. All of the remaining cheetahs came to that location, and Saito quickly commanded his dragon to fly to that location. When the dragon arrived at that place, he ordered his dragon to hover above that area. Saito threw some long ropes so the girls could climb down, because he was the only one that was able to fly.

When they landed, Saito dismissed all of the cheetahs. All of them disappeared, without leaving a trace. All of them looked around. That area was not too dark, as sunlight was able to reach that place. The trees around that area were not too tall, so they could see the sky clearly.

They could see a small house not too far from their location. All of them walked there, trying to find out who lived there. From inside the house, a girl came out. Saito could recognize her. It was Tiffania.

* * *

Saito called her. "Tiffania! This is me, Saito!"

Tiffania looked at Saito. She knew his face because she had met him before once, and that was when he was dying.

"Saito? Saito! It's you!"

Tiffania ran towards Saito. Her big breasts bounced around.

Louise stared at her chest. _B-big! As expected from a girl that my perverted dog likes! _She felt jealous because of the big difference in their size.

Kirche glared at her. _Don't you think you can steal my darling with that big breasts of yours!_

Tiffania jumped and hugged him tightly.

"Saito! I never thought that I can meet you again! I'm very happy to see you again."

"I come here because this the Queen personally give me this mission, and that is to look for you."

"The Queen?Are you his personal knight? Am I that important?"

Saito sighed. He explained every detail to her. After she understood everything, she asked them to come to her house for a drink.

"So, my cousin, Queen Henrietta, would like to meet me?"

"Yes. She also wants to know why there is a new rune appeared after I was revived."

Both of them chat happily, and ignored the presence of Louise and Kirche. Both of them got jealous.

_You're quite good, new girl. But, I won't lose to you! I won't give my darling to anyone!_ Kirche glared at her.

_Hmph! Although you are my familiar, how could you look at another girl except me! You've already sworn that you will always stay with me forever!_

Saito suddenly paused. He remembered a very important question that he wanted to ask Tiffania.

"Tiffania, do you know anything about the rune on the back of my right hand?"

She paused for a while. She stood up, and then she walked to her room. She came out while holding a silver ring with an emerald attached on it. She also brought a case.

"This is a ring that my mother handed to me before she died years ago." She showed the ring to everyone.

"She said that this ring can only be used once, and after that it will lose its magical property. Now, this is just an ordinary ring."

Saito examined the ring.

"What is the power that the ring has?"

"It is the power to revive the dead."

Louise, Saito, and Kirche were shocked. They never heard about a magical object that was able to do such thing.

"But, my mother also said that this ring has another power, and that is to unlock all of your hidden capabilities, memories, potential, everything."

"So, when you used that ring on Saito, not only you revived him but you also unlocked his hidden power?" Kirche got more curious.

"Yes."

"What about personality? Can it change someone's personality?" Louise tried to find out the mystery behind Saito's new personality.

"It doesn't have the capability to do that."

"Oh..." Louise was frustrated. She had to back to square one again.

"Tiffania, what is inside that case?" Saito pointed his finger on that wooden case.

Tiffania opened the case, and she took out what was inside the case. It was a long sword, similar to a Japanese sword, but broader. The sword was dull in color, proof that it had been left inside the case for ages. It had an orb near its grip. The blue orb had symbols inscribed on it. Saito could recognize these symbols. It was written in a forgotten ancient language.

"Saito, do you know these symbols? My mother never told me about this."

"It says 'Eliane, Weapon of Gandalfr'."

All of them gaped. They never knew that Saito was able to read this forgotten ancient language.

Saito held the sword with his right hand. The rune on the back of his right hand glowed, and so as the orb. The orb reacted to the rune. When the glow subsided, Saito noticed that the symbols inscribed on the orb disappeared.

"What was that, my darling?"

"I don't know."

"Tiffania, what is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know, Louise. But my mother said that one day a famous person would come and I would have to give this sword to him. It seems that the person that my mother mentioned is Saito."

_What is the meaning of this? Her mother has predicted my coming? I need to find out about this._

"Tiffania, can I have this sword?"

"Of course you can. It seems that this sword was meant for you only."

"Thank you very much, Tiffania."

Tiffania blushed. His face was too much for her, as his face was extremely dazzling.

_Don't tell me! This girl also likes my familiar? It seems that my rival has increased by one. But, I won't let you have my familiar!_

_My darling is very popular... I wish I was the only girl that he had..._

"Saito! We have to return to the castle immediately after we have found Tiffania, just as the queen commanded, right?" Louise tried to interrupt both of them.

"Okay. Tiffania, do you want to come with us?"

"Of course. I would be happy to."

Tiffania went to her room to pack all of her belongings. When she had finished packing, Saito used a wind magic to lift it to the outside. When all of them were already outside, Saito used another wind magic to lift all of them to the sky. Saito landed all of them on top of the dragon.

"A-amazing." Tiffania was amazed by his ability.

When they were done tying themselves and Tiffania's belongings, Saito commanded to fly to the castle in FULL SPEED. The dragon started to fly. All of the girls shrieked in horror, as the speed was unimaginable.

They arrived safely at the castle, and Saito landed his dragon. Tiffania and the others came down from the dragon. All of them trembled, and their hair was in a mess. They just had the worst experience they ever had in their life.

After looking at the ladies, Saito told them to sit down while he was untying Tiffania's stuff. After he had done untying, he dismissed his dragon. He brought all of Tiffania's belongings to the inside of the castle, while the ladies walked behind him while trembling.

Saito opened the door of the Royal Hall. He could see Henrietta waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Saito, Louise, Kirche, and Tiffania!" Henrietta smiled at them.

"Henrietta, can we take a rest first? All of them are still trembling after riding my dragon. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"I understand. By the way, Saito, Mr.Ottman told me that he has finished collecting every data concerning Gandalfr and your new rune. Tomorrow he will come and explain them all to us."

"Thank you very much, my Queen."

"Oh, if you are looking for Siesta, she is already asleep."

"I don't need her now. Good night, Queen Henrietta."

"Good night."

Henrietta ordered her servants to prepare a room for all of them, except for Tiffania. Tiffania was the Queen's only cousin, and she had lost her parents. Henrietta thought that the best option available was to let Tiffania live in the castle. So, she ordered her servants to guide Tiffania to a special room which was made specially for a member of the Royal Family. The room was located beside Henrietta's room.

Saito, Louise and Kirche went to their own rooms. They were staying there just for one night. Kirche and Louise slept soundly. They were very tired after screaming for almost an hour.

Saito took of his clothes, because it was very hot. Before he slept, he put his new sword beside his bed. Then, he slept until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, Henrietta woke up earlier than usual. She was excited, because on that day Saito would receive his new title and Mr.Ottman would explain about the mystery of Saito's new rune.

She took a bath, and dressed up quickly. After finished taking a bath, she came to Tiffania's room to wake her up. Tiffania woke up, and she came with the Queen to the guests' rooms.

When they arrived, they could see Siesta tried to wake her up.

"Kirche, it's already morning. Wake up." Kirche still sleeping. Luckily, Siesta knew about Kirche's love towards Saito. So, she used the ultimate sentence.

"Kirche, today is the day Saito will receive his title. Don't you want to see him?" In less than a second, Kirche opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed.

"Good morning, Kirche." Henrietta looked at Kirche. Her hair was very messy.

"Good morning, Queen."

After waking Kirche up, all of them came to Louise room. When they opened the door, they could see Louise already wide awake. Her eyes were red.

"Louise, don't tell me that you couldn't sleep because Saito is not here?" Henrietta tried to joke, but Louise took it seriously.

"It-it's no that!" Louise shouted loud, and her cheeks became red.

Louise came out of her bed. She followed the rest of them to Saito's room. They wanted to wake their loved one. All of them thought about their own way of waking Saito.

All of them came inside Saito's room stealthily. They could see Saito was covered in blanket.

"Let's surprise him." Henrietta proposed this to the rest of the girls.

"Good idea." All of them agreed to the queen's plan. They walked slowly towards Saito's bed. They grabbed his blanket, and threw it away.

"Saito, good morning!" They said it simultaneously.

They were surprised when they saw a girl sleeping beside him. The girl opened her eyes. She was very beautiful. She had eyes with deep blue sky color. Her hair was dark magenta in color, and it was very long, almost reached her feet. She was slim, and had an ideal body. Her three sizes were perfect. While they were dazzled by the girl's beauty, they realized something. Something very important, and that was : an unknown girl was sleeping with Saito.

They shouted simultaneously.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

In the next chapter, I will reveal the new girl's identity,

as well as the mystery behind Saito's new rune.

Please wait for it patiently!

I will upload the next after I finished writing my Code Geass fanfic.

And most of all, GIVE ME REVIEWS!

I need them to improve my fanfic.

-S.R.-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Answers**

All of the girls were shocked. They saw half-naked Saito sleeping with a half-naked girl.

"Wh-who are you?" Henrietta asked her, while trying to be calm.

"Me?" The girl answered.

"I belong to Saito. He possesses me." She put her arm on top of Saito, and leaned towards him.

_Saito! How many girls do you really have? Are you a womanizer? You pervert! You always try to find new girls!_ Louise trying to control her anger. It looked like she could snap at any moment.

_How dare you to trick my darling!_

_Sleeping together... That means... they did 'that'... _Tiffania blushed because of thinking m-rated stuff.

Saito woke up because of the noise. When he looked at his right, he could see an unknown girl beside him.

"Who are you?"

"That's mean- How could you say that after what we did last night?" She said it cutely.

All of the girls gasped while surprised. Who would have thought that a respectable knight-to-be would do those perverted thing to an unknown girl.

"What... do you mean?" Saito seemed to be surprised too.

"Don't joke around me... Last night, you did it very rough... I hope that the next time you could be more... gentle." The girl beside him liked to tease people.

"S-A-I-T-O... WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER LAST NIGHT? I WANT TO KNOW IT." Kirche, Louise, and Siesta glared at him with anger. Henrietta and Tiffania blushed (from thinking those stuff) and stood still.

"I know nothing about last night."

"Lie!" Louise shouted at him.

"Don't be angry.. We only had fun last night." The unknown girl teased her.

_Fun? At night!? Don't tell me..._Louise almost reached her limit.

"Saito... Next time you do it, do it more... gently."

"You.. you perverted dog!" Louise swung her wand. Everybody could guess what this meant ; she was about to use void magic.

Everyone except Saito, Louise and the unknown girl ran to the door. They wanted to avoid getting hurt from that powerful explosive magic.

"I guess I've crossed the limit." The unknown girl chuckled, and she got out of the bed. In a split second, she casted a spell which immobilized Louise. She didn't need a wand. Instead, she only moved her hands and arms. On both of her hand, Saito could see runes, but different from his.

"Who are you?" Saito asked to the unknown girl.

"I'm Eliane. From today onwards I'm your weapon... and your eternal partner." She smiled at him.

"Eliane... You are that sword that I received yesterday!?"

Everyone who waited outside the room heard them. They rushed into the room.

"What!? You.. are a sword!?" The girls stared at Eliane.

"That's right."

"WHAT!!" Everyone was in disbelief.

* * *

"First of all... I'm sorry for teasing you girls like that, although it was very fun."

"Eliane... You said that you are my sword."

"Yeah, that's right." The girl seemed to be a cute tomboy.

"But, I already have Gandalfr's sword, Derflingr, which exists only for me."

"Oh... Big bro! Why didn't you tell him about me?"

"Big bro?" All of them wondered who was her big brother.

"Sorry, little sis." Derf spoke again after weeks of not speaking.

"What!? Little sis!?" Everyone was very surprised. Who would have thought that Derflingr had a sibling?

"Huhh..." Eliane sighed.

"Let me explain this to you." Eliane connected her thoughts with others. All of them closed their eyes. As Eliane told them about what happened in the past, they saw visions of the past.

_Hundreds of years ago... No, thousands of years ago, after the appearance of the first Gandalfr...Me, Eliane, and my partner, Derflingr, were made to serve him. Gandalfr came directly from heaven. God said to human that he was God's right hand that would serve on Earth forever. God told the human to make two weapons for him. Human collected all knowledge about magic and metal, and gathered the best metal, blacksmiths, and magicians to make us. Derflingr, my big brother, was made out of the world's rarest and toughest metal, and forged with magic, which gave him life and his magic ability._

_While me, Eliane, was made later. The human thought that Derflingr magical ability was insufficient for Gandalfr, so they made me. I used to be an ancient wind spirit. The human captured me, and combined me with magic. In order for me to have a physical form, I was combined with a human girl and a magical metal. Thus, I have the ability to copy the appearance of any object, and any girl. They named the magic sword 'Eliane'._

_After few years, I started to call Derflingr big brother, because we were always together in every battle, and he was made earlier than me. When the first Gandalfr fought with the demonic queen, he was almost killed by her, but he managed to seal her. After the battle, we found out that the queen casted a curse on him and closed the gate that connected the heaven and earth. Before the gate was closed, God appointed a girl, Angeline, to become the master of the first Gandalfr, and God also gave her void magic. God sealed our power and his power, since the first Gandalfr became evil and attacked everyone and everything around him. He could no longer use our power, and he could only use his own power, but only a small percentage of his full power._

_God told the first Gandalfr, that in order to use his swords and power again, he needed to learn how to love other person and to sacrifice himself for the society. After God told him that, the gate closed, while me and Derflingr were separated for thousands of years._

_After a year, the first Gandalfr fell in love with his master. nfortunBut, uately, he was killed by another void magician, who was summoned by the demonic queen. Both void magician fought each other, and their magic destroyed their surroundings. After extensive damage to the land, both of them were called back by God and the queen. _

After Eliane's explanation ended, everyone opened their eyes.

_Angeline... I think I have heard her name. _Henrietta thought hard about who Angeline was.

"So, you can copy the appearance of anyone of us?" Siesta asked her.

"Yes. Let me show you."

Eliane morphed. She had the same appearance as Siesta, except their clothes. All of them were amazed, but also afraid that she could copy their appearance and did anything that could make them hated by Saito.

"How different is your power compared to Derflingr?" Saito asked Eliane.

"I was made for magical attack, while Derf was made for physical attack."

"How powerful is your magic, Eliane?"

"Compared to him... I guess Saito's power is stronger than me, Louise. Although both of us mastered every magic in this world, we have different abilities. Saito has the ability to nullify any magic including mine, while I have the ability to manipulate and combine any magic."

All of them understood what she was saying, except Henrietta. Henrietta was not used to magic vocabulary, because she was always in her castle since her childhood.

"Everyone, how about we eat our breakfast first? I'm hungry and hearing those difficult words makes my head ached."

"That's a good idea, Kirche." Henrietta led them to the dining hall. She asked her personal attendant to bring the castle's best food.

"How's the food, Saito?" Henrietta asked for Saito's opinion.

"It's very delicious, Henrietta." Saito smiled at her.

In Henrietta's eyes, Saito sparkled brightly. He was her prince, her destined one.

"Thank goodness. I thought castle's food won't fit you." Henrietta looked at Saito, and smiled.

_There is some strange vibration in the air... What is this? This is impossible! _Siesta shocked from discovering the truth.

_Urghhh... Henrietta emits good aura... She has that maiden-in-love looks.. Gahh!! I cannot stand it anymore! _Louise hit the table. Everyone surprised by the sound.

"Excuse me!" Siesta and Louise said it simultaneously.

Louise looked at Siesta. She gave signs to Siesta to follow her. Siesta followed her to the outside of the dining hall. They sat at the corner of the room. After Louise closed the door, she looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"Louise! What happened? Queen Henrietta looked at Saito with her best smile!"

"Siesta, you don't know about this? Henrietta is... Henrietta is... IN LOVE WITH SAITO!"

"WHAT!!" Siesta shouted loudly. Everyone in the castle could hear her.

"Stupid! Don't shout loudly!"

"I-in love... Since when?"

"I don't know... Maybe from the time when he got special and secret mission from Henrietta. I heard that Henrietta herself worked together with Saito in the mission."

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, we are competing with the Queen of Tristain."

"I don't know... But Henrietta is my childhood friend, so it won't be too difficult... Hey! Why are we cooperating? We are also love rival, you know."

"Oh... Love rival. Okay. Let me show you my power."

"Okay.. I accept this challenge."

Both of them entered the room. They seemed to be extremely motivated. When they entered the room, they saw Henrietta and Tiffania lowered their head with blushed cheeks, while Eliane, Kirche and Saito were eating normally.

"Eliane, what happened?"

Eliane stood up, and went near to them. She whispered.

"I casted a spell on everyone in this room. With this spell, I could tell who are the ones that are truly in love with Saito. Oh, yeah. I haven't casted this magic on both of you. So,let me..." She chuckled evilly.

"No... Don't!!"

After 2 seconds...

"Eh? Nothing happened?" Siesta checked her body for any sign of change.

"Look at Saito." Eliane pointed at Saito.

"Kyaa!"

"What happened?"

Louise was confused when she saw Siesta fainted before her eyes. She turned her head to Saito. She saw a... naked Saito.

"Eliane! What kind of spell did you cast on us?"

"It's not a dangerous spell... I just casted a spell that make people see the person who they love naked."

Eliane pointed her finger towards Kirche"As you can see, Kirche is not affected at all... So this can only mean 2 things. First, Kirche doesn't love Saito at all. Or two, Kirche is used to seeing man's naked body."

"Stop this spell at once!"

"Why- It's fun you know, seeing other people blushed."

_Evil! This girl is a devil-inside-a-cute-body! _

Louise looked at Saito while trying to hide her blushed cheeks. She got nosebleed from seeing Saito's manly body.

"S-saito! C-could you cancel every magic in this room?"

"Why? I can only sense one harmless magic that Eliane casted."

"Just do it!"

"Okay."

Both of Saito runes glowed. All of them could see light waves coming out from Saito. In a second, all of the girls stopped seeing Saito's naked body.

"Phew.. That was close. I almost reached my limit."

Henrietta and Tiffania raised their head, they had stopped blushing.

Siesta woke up.

"W-what the hell w-was that?" Siesta stuttered.

"Just a stupid spell that Eliane casted on us."

Kirche looked at Saito. She looked like she was thinking deeply.

"Saito... Could you tell me the story about the scar on your chest?"

_What!! That means... SHE ALSO LOVES SAITO!? _Louise gasped, surprised by the new fact.

"Everyone, could we finish breakfast quickly? Mr.Osmond told me that he would come at about 11 o'clock in the morning."

Just as the queen said, everyone ate quickly. They finished their meal in about 10 minutes. They took a bath, and dressed up. After they finished, they waited for the principal in the Royal Hall.

After half an hour...

A bird carrying a scroll came inside the Royal Hall. The queen took the scroll, and opened it. The scroll was a recording of principal's voice. They listened carefully to the scroll.

_I am very sorry, Queen Henrietta. I promised that I would come, but I have an extremely urgent and important meeting that I must attend in Romania. _

_Let me begin my explanation..._

_The new rune on Saito's right hand marks the true awakening of Gandalfr. Based on an ancient book from the Royal Library, it was told that there Gandalfr's power was partially sealed, because he became wicked after sealing the queen of demons._

_To correct his way, God appointed a girl to become his master. God also gave her void magic. Some books say that void magic is God's power. _

_A year after the sealing of the queen, he fell in love with her. As his power was almost fully awakened, the demon queen sent another void magician, but she was born out of wicked parents. She seduced him, but failed. She killed him later after her failure, and made Angeline, his master angry. Both void magician battled each other. It was said that their battle caused the disappearance of a small continent, which is unknown about its whereabout. _

_Both sides called their magicians, because the damage to the planet was extensive. God said to human that they would receive their own guardian, known as 'familiar', and about the reincarnation of void magician and Gandalfr. _

_But, God told a handful of people about the state of Gandalfr. God told them that Gandalfr would have his power partially sealed, and there would be two ways to release the seal. First, is to learn how to love other people and how to sacrifice yourself in order to protect your loved ones. The second one, is to leave your own master, but you must put others above yourself in everything, and you need to protect human forever from the evil ones._

_By doing one of them, you would become God's Gandalfr. If you kill your master or do shameless deeds, you would be classified as demon's Gandalfr._

_Then, during the age of the second Gandalfr, most of the people on the earth became wicked. They used their own familiars to do wrong doings. The second Gandalfr had learned how to love and protect his loved one, but both of Gandalfr's legendary swords hadn't been found. In order to bring justice upon the people without the help of his swords, God granted him the power to control any familiar and the ability to nullify any magic, including void magics._

_After the death of the second Gandalfr, the demon queen promised to the third Gandalfr better abilities than what God gave to him. She promised the ability to control the mind of every people and every familiars that were weaker than him, but he had to sell his soul to demon queen and serve her for your entire life as the price. The third was confused of which side to choose. He was in such great confusion, that he took his own life in desperation._

_Then, about the change in Saito's personality... When a Gandalfr fully awakened, his true personality will come out, but it will change depending on which side you choose, whether God's side or demon's. And, I also found out that each Gandalfr has his own uniform, and this uniform is Gandalfr's default clothing. He can change his clothes in an instant if he imagines it._

When the recording had finished, all of them were dazed. It took some time before they completely understood it.

Henrietta remembered that that day was supposed to be Saito's promotion.

"Everyone, would you come with me to the Royal Hall for Saito's promotion?"

All of them followed Henrietta to the Royal Hall. Eliane transformed to a sword, and Saito put her on his belt. When they entered, Henrietta sat down on her throne, while the rest stood at the back of the hall.

"Saito, come forth."

Saito walked to the front of the queen. He knelt down and lowered his head. Henrietta stood up, and took the Royal Staff which was usually used in promotion.She walked towards Saito, and put the staff on his shoulder.

"I appointed you, The Most Honorable Hiraga Saito, to become my personal knight and a noble. Would you accept it?"

"In your honor, I would accept it gladly."

_A queen as my love rival... _Louise looked at Henrietta.

_There's no way I can win competing against the queen... But, become her personal knight and her lover are different thing. _Siesta thought deeply about strategies to make Saito fall in love with Siesta.

After they finished the ceremony, everyone except Henrietta and Tiffania left the hall. Henrietta and Tiffania were discussing something secret.

"Do you want a lift to the academy, Kirche?" Saito asked her.

"I'd love to."

As Saito began to summon a dragon, Eliane stopped him.

"Why did you stop me, Eliane?"

"Let me show you my power."

Eliane transformed to a girl with a mini clothes. Although the clothes looked indecent, it had a magical property.

"Up we go!"

Eliane hugged Saito tightly. All of them felt strong wind blowing from their back. Then, they realized that all of them were flying high above the clouds.

"My specialty is in wind magic. Next time, use me again, okay?"

"I will use you as often as you like."

_I don't know whether Eliane loved Saito too, but hearing their conversation make me angry._

After three hours of flying, they finally could see Tristain academy. As they approached the academy, they could see a rocket being launched and heading towards them. The rocket missed them, and exploded right behind them. When they looked down, they could see about 200 people below there, launching rockets towards them.

"What was that?" Kirche got afraid because of the explosion.

Louise looked at Saito. His eyes were very serious.

"Eliane, prepare a magic that knocks all of the people below there. After you casted the magic, land all of the girls 50 meters from the academy's gate. Then, transform to a sword."

"Okay."

They flew faster, trying to avoid the rockets. When Eliane had landed all of the girls, she transformed to a claymore. As Saito ran, he extended his left arm, and nullified every magic in the area. But, when he looked up, hundreds of rockets were about to fall on him...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Now is my holiday!

I can write much faster than usual.

Btw, I'm sorry for mistyping the principal's name for several chapters, due to unreliable source.

From Osmond (original one) to Ottman (mistype)

I wanted to use other honorifics beside 'The Most Honorable' (it's english), but I couldn't find any other honorifics.

This chapter has less humor, since I have to explain a lot of things in one chapter!

Nevertheless, wait patiently for the next chapter!

-S.R.-


End file.
